The Two Families
by dancinginsunshine
Summary: It's been 8 years, and the McGee and Torres family are going to lunch. Follow Tim, Delilah and their 4 kids through their morning adventure, and follow Nick and Ellie, and their 2 children through the chaotic mornings of a family. 2 part story. Featuring McLilah and Ellick. Note: This story is a bit out-of-character.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: With my recent obsession of Ellick and McLilah, here is a short story about them... set around 8 years after season 15... so around 2025. NOTE: This story is a bit fluffy and maybe a bit out-of-character.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS.**

* * *

"Good morning." mumbled Ellie Torres, rolling over onto her side. "How'd you sleep babe?" she asked, stroking her husband's forehead tenderly.

"Fine." grumbled Nick Torres, "But why'd you have to wake me up so early? It's 9 o'clock." he whined. "It's Saturday, Bish. We should be able to sleep in."

Ellie sighed. "Yes, but we have brunch with Tim, Delilah, Morgan, John, Caitlin and Theo in 2 hours, and you know it takes forever for the Torres family to get out of the house."

Nick rubbed his eyes. "Okay. How's Hamilton doing?" he said, leaning down and kissing Ellie's abdomen lightly. He looked up, and kissed Ellie tenderly on the lips.

"We are not calling the baby _Hamilton_ for the remainder of my pregnancy, Nick. As much as you love Hamilton, and Lafayette, we are not calling this child Hamilton." Ellie grumbled sternly. "And the baby's fine. A few kicks here and there, but that's to be expected."

Nick grinned. "Hamilton's getting bigger and bigger by the week."

"Well, that's typically what happens during pregnancy. Babies _grow._ " she retorted sarcastically. "Your mama's funny." whispered Nick. "Don't listen to her." he whispered to Ellie's stomach.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Where's the boys?" she asked, looking around the master bedroom. "Usually by now, Nathaniel and Noah are up and about."

"They probably found their iPad." assured Nick, "The boys will be fine. Meanwhile, you and I can-"

"We are not having sex today, Nick." said Ellie, miffed.

"Why not?" asked Nick, "The boys aren't in here, Hamilton is doing great, and-" he was interrupted by Ellie.

"First of all," said Ellie, "We don't even know if the baby's a boy. 2nd of all, we need to get dressed. I need to take a shower, do my hair and makeup, and we need to get the boys on the road."

"Where are we going again?" asked Nick. "The Fieldhouse, or...?"

"Urban House. Apparently Delilah got reservations there. You know, for the 10 of us."

Nick grinned. "I find it funny that McGee has 4 children and we only have 2 right now."

"Why would that be funny?" asked Ellie, "The twins are 8, Caitlin is 4, and Theo is 2. Nathaniel is 5 and Noah is 2"

"Well yeah, but it's McGee." said Nick.

"You remind me of Tony sometimes." muttered Ellie. She hopped out of bed, and pulled her robe on. "I'll shower first, and you can get started on the boys?"

Nick nodded. "Will do, Mrs. Torres."

Ellie grinned. "I'm never going to get used to being called that." she said, "Sometimes it feels like a dream."

"That's not what you said last night." muttered Nick. "You said I was a dream."

"That too." said Ellie.

* * *

WHAM! WHAM!

"Daddy! It's time to wake up!" exclaimed Caitlin McGee excitedly, pulling on her father's blankets.

"Hmm?" said McGee, grogily. Groaning, he sat up.

"Good morning Caitlin." he said, "How's my little girl doing?"

Caitlin McGee, with her big, green eyes, and soft brown hair, was clearly her daddy's princess. "I'm doing great!" she exclaimed. "Mama said to wake ya up. She's in bubby's room. Bubby was sad last night. He cried."

Tim's eyes flew right back open. "Okay, Cate. Can you go wake up John and Mo for me?"

Caitlin nodded excitedly. "Okay, Daddy!"

Tim grinned, and ruffled his daughter's hair, before rushing down the hall to Theo's bedroom.

He stopped at the door. "Hey," he said to Delilah, "Good morning, hon."

Delilah and Theo were on the mattress in his nursery, and she was cuddling him in his lap tenderly.

He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, before pointing his head at his youngest son.

"Cate said he was upset last night. Is there anything...?"

Delilah smiled. "No, I think he's just a bit tired. I heard him tossing this morning, so I came into his room. He was fine after like 15 minutes. I think he's still getting adjusted in his new room. He's shared his room with Caitlin, and I guess sleeping alone is still frightning for him."

Tim nodded. "Okay. But if there's anything you need babe, I'll-"  
"Always be here." finished Delilah. "Thank you though. Although, could you run down to the kitchen and fetch me some water. My throat's a bit dry. And then, tell the twins that they need to start getting ready."

"Will do. Just shout if you need anything."

A year after the twins were born, Tim and Delilah had discovered that Tony's old apartment was just way too small. A one bedroom, one bathroom apartment meant for a bachelor had simply gotten way too small, and they had sold it quickly.

Delilah's "House Hunters" addiction paid off, and they found a beautiful and affordable house that was also wheelchair accessible, not too far from the Navy Yard, that had 7 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms.

The twins had absolutely loved the elevator, and it was perfect for Delilah.

So why not?

Tim had thought that the house was _way too big,_ but 2 pregnancies later, they discovered that the house was a perfect size. Especially since Tony and Tali visited every Christmas.

Tim walked back up the stairs carefully, holding the glass of water in his hand carefully.

He set the glass on the table, and turned to walk out.

He turned left, and peeked into the twin's ajoining bedrooms.

"John? Morgan?" he called, "Time to wake up."

He knocked on his daughter's door, and grinned. "I'm going to give ya till the count of three, before Papa comes in."

"No daddy!" squealed Morgan. "Go bother John!"

Tim smiled, and knocked on John's door. "Hey bud. You up?"

"No." replied his son, "Never. Do I have to go to lunch with you guys. I just want to sleep."

McGee sighed. "Are you okay, John? All you've ever done is... sleep. For this past week at least."

John opened the door.

"I miss April." he admitted. "She moved to California, with her mom, and I lost my best friend, Dad."

"Why didn't you tell me April moved?" asked Tim, a bit hurt. "I could have helped you."

"Yeah... but. I don't know." mumbled John. "She gave me her new address. She said I could visit her whenever I could."

Tim bent down and looked into his son's eyes. "Of course. We can visit her in a few months, okay? Just you and me. We can go visit April, and... Agent Montone."

"Did you work with April's mom?" asked John curiously. "She's an FBI agent."

"I know." said McGee, "She worked a homicide with me and Uncle Tony a while back. Few years before I met your mom."

"That's a LONG time." said John, horrified, "How old are you?!"

Tim narrowed his eyes at his son. "I'm 47."

John coughed. "Old."

Tim ruffled his son's hair, and kissed him on the head. "Well bud, go get dressed. Wear something nice. We're going out to eat with Aunt Ellie and Uncle Nick, and the boys."

"Uncle Nick is fun." mused John, "I kinda want to be like him someday. Muscular, buff, have a pretty lady."

McGee laughed lightly. "Be sure to tell Aunt Ellie that, later. I think she'll appreciate being called pretty."

John waved his hand. "Uncle Nick is always telling Aunt Ellie that she's pretty. Dad, have you not been to their house. All Uncle Nick does is flirt with her."

"How do you know what flirting is? You're 8 years old!" exclaimed Tim, a bit horrified.

"You seem to forget that Anthony DiNozzo spends 10 days at our house every year." explained John, "And he's not the cleanest man in the world."

Tim cursed under his breath. "I'll talk to the old man."

"Why are you talking to yourself?" asked John cheekily.

Tim rolled his eyes. "You don't get sass from me, so I am blaming your mother."

John blew his father a kiss, before escorting him out of his bedroom.

"DADDY!" screamed Morgan, "CAN YOU COME IN HERE?"

Tim rushed over to his daughter's room, and knocked on her door. "Yeah?"

"Hi dad. I just wanted to say good morning to you."

"Well, good morning to you too, Mo. Do you need anything?"

Morgan shook her head. "I'm good. I already picked out what I'm going to wear. I'm going to wear my blue jumper and my sandals. After I brush my teeth, I'm going to go help Cate. I promised her I'd braid her hair. I think she wants to look pretty for Nathaniel." explained Morgan, giggling.

"Well, you do that, princess." said Tim, kissing his daughter's hair lightly.

He left the room promptly, and started to go towards his master bedroom, when he saw the array of photographs on the wall. Delilah had created a picture timeline, starting from their engagement, to the twin's pictures, Cate's birth photography, and Theo's pictures.  
He really was the luckiest man in the whole wide world.

* * *

"Good morning, Nathaniel." said Nick, ruffling his son's hair. "How ya doing bud?" he asked.

With Nick and Ellie's contrasting looks, Nathaniel had become the perfect blend of his parents, with dark, wide curls, and dark brown eyes, but light skin like his mother, while Noah had blondish-brownish locks, dark brown eyes, and light skin.

Nathaniel beamed at his father. "I'm good dad. Noah woke me up, so then we both just decided to play. We're building the Navy Yard out of our new legos." he said, gesturing to the fort of legos in the playroom.

"Uncle Gibbs said that we could go see his new boat tomorrow." said Nathaniel. "So can we? Noah's never seen a boat."

"I have too seen a boat!" grumbled the 2 year old. "I'm smart. A boat goes on water."

"Good job, Noah." said Nick, pulling his 2 year old son onto his lap. "We gotta get dressed soon. Your mama is doing her hair, and by the time she comes out, we want to be dressed and ready to go. We're going to go eat lunch with the McGee family."

"Why." said Noah. "I want to stay home. With Cora." he said, pointing at his corgi.

Nick brushed his hair back. "I want to stay home too, but we haven't seen Cate and Theo in a while. It'll be fun. There's a playground there, and lemonade. How does that sound?"

"Only if I get lemonade." said Noah, stubbornly. "Or else I'm not going."

"Okay. I promise you we'll get lemonade. Okay?"

Noah nodded.

"Hey!" exclaimed Nathaniel. "If Noah gets lemonade, then I get lemonade!"

Nick nodded. "Okay. We'll all get lemonade. Then, every Torres is happy."

"Even Mama? Will Mama let us have lemonade?" asked Nathaniel. "Good question." said Nick, "Hopefully yes. But if she says no, give her your biggest pouty face, and make your big puppy eyes."

"Or you could just kiss Mama." countered Noah.

"Mama likes it when you kiss her." said Nathaniel, "But that's yucky. I don't want to EVER kiss a girl."

"I'll take your word for it." replied Nick. "You won't be saying that in 10 years."

"Whatever." said Nathaniel.

"Dada? Can you help me find a shirt?" asked Noah. "Yeah bud." said Nick, taking his son's hand, and walking towards his bedroom, on the opposite side of the hall.

During their engagement, Nick had found a great deal on an old mansion off of the city, and it was in need of a huge renovation. Nick and Ellie had wanted a huge house, and for a 8 bedroom, 6 bathroom house for a 100 grand, they took it. They spent 8 months expanding the kitchen, cleaning the walls, and had completely overhauled the house into their home.

The house currently had 7 bedrooms and 6 bathrooms, as well as a home library. They had turned the basement into a practice shooting range, and the backyard, which was 2 acres, featured a huge swimming pool and a small racing track for Nick.

Nick liked to call it the Ranch. He also called the whole project "The Fixer Upper show with Ellie and Nick".

"How about this one?" asked Nathaniel, holding up his brother's shirt up for his dad to see. "There's a dino on it."

"Do you like that one?" asked Nick. Noah shook his head. "I wore that yesterday."  
"Then why'd ya stick it back in here, silly goose?" asked Nick.  
He took the shirt from his son, and shot it into the dirty laundry basket in the corner of Noah's bedroom.

"Daddy?" asked Noah. "Is it cold outside?"

"No, Noah. It's March. It'll be warm." explained Nick.

"Does that mean we can go swimming? Mama said we could swim when it gets hot. And I'm very hot right now."

Nick laughed lightly at his son's request. "We'll save that for another day. Right now, we're going to find a shirt for you, Noah."

Nathaniel held out another shirt. "How about this one? It has a picture of a giraffe on it!"

Noah nodded excitedly. "Okay!" and took his PJ's off. "Oops." he said, grinnning like a naughty child.

He stepped into his cargo shorts, and put the shirt on. "I look like you, daddy! I have muscle!"  
Nick grinned. "I see that." he flexed his arm in front of Noah.

"Do I have muscle?" he asked them.

Nathaniel nodded. "Oh yeah. Lots of muscle. It's cuz you work out a LOT!" he exclaimed, putting his arms out, to show how much Nick worked out.

An hour later...

"Boys?" called Ellie, "Are y'all ready to go?" Ellie called from the bottom of the stairs, in the mudroom.

"Yeah, babe." said Nick. "We're coming."

Nick, holding Noah on his shoulders, and Nathaniel following behind him, landed off the stairs and grinned.

"You look goregous." said Nick, his eyes widening. "I like that dress on you."

Ellie blushed, and shurgged. "I try."

Nick looked down at her abdomen. "You're really showing now." he noted. "And I like that."

Ellie patted her stomach lightly. "Oh yeah. Last week it wasn't noticeable, but now it's like 'Oh you're actually pregnant and you're not lying about that'"

"Mama?" asked Noah. "How did baby get in there? Did you eat him?" he asked, curiously.

Ellie shook her head. "I did not eat the baby. But, when we get to Urban House, you can ask Uncle Tim. Okay?"

Noah nodded. "Okay!"

"I can't wait until we see baby!" exclaimed Nathaniel. "I want a sister."  
"Me too." chimed in Noah.

Ellie laughed. "We'll see in 2 weeks, okay?"

Nick slipped an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Have I told you that I loved you yet?"

Ellie shook her head. "Not today."

"Okay. I love you, Eleanor Torres."

"And I love you too, Nicolas Torres." said Ellie, kissing Nick on the cheek.

"EWWW!" said Nathaniel, "You guys are being sappy again!" he grumbled.

"Oh well." said Nick, "When you boys have a beautiful lady, you too, will cherish her forever and ever. Your mama is the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Ellie grinned. "Your father is a very emotional sap."

She leaned over, and ruffled Nathaniel's hair. "Your hair is so curly." she mused.

"Well, Bish, if I grew my hair out, it would also be curly and beautiful." said Nick, running his fingers through his hair.

Ellie laughed lightly, and looked down. "You're very handsome, I'll agree." she said, chuckling.

"And you're absolutely beautiful. You always look amazing, Ell. I mean, you looked hot in labor, and that's something we should talk about more often. Especially with 'lil Hamilton here due in 22 weeks." he reached over and slipped an arm around her waist. "And you're still so skinny after 2 children."  
"We still have 6 months, Nick. And Nick, I worked for this body, although there are lots of wrinkles and stretch marks now."

"Even more beautiful." replied Nick. "Come on, Ell, you're literally a Queen."

"Yeah!" chimed in Nathaniel. "Mama's a QUEEN!"

"Does that mean I'm a prince?" asked Noah. "Because Daddy's the King, mama's the queen, so does that mean Nathaniel and I are the princes?"

"Yes." said Ellie, "You're so smart, baby." she said, scooping her youngest son up and kissing him on the cheek. "Mama loves you and Nathaniel very much. Both of you are so smart."

"It's because they take after their mama." said Nick. "None of this brain stuff comes from me."

"Are you dumb, Daddy?" asked Nathaniel. "I know Mama is very smart, and she worked in the NSA! Did you work in the NSA?"

"Hell nah." said Nick. "NICK!" hissed Ellie, "You can't say that."

Nick rolled his eyes. "I mean, no of course not. I was a deep, undercover agent for NCIS. Forever and ever."

"Does that mean you were a spy?" asked Nathaniel, suddenly curious about his father's life.

"Sorta." replied Nick, "But it was dangerous stuff." Noticing the time, he nudged Ellie's arm lightly. "Get them in the car?" He asked.

Ellie nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

"Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. All 4 children are in the car." Announced Tim, to Delilah.

"Really?" asked Delilah. "You actually got them all into the van?"

Tim nodded proudly. "It took Theo some bribing, because he's a Mama's boy, but they are all ready to go, Mrs. McGee."

"Thank you, hon. I've just been more tired lately, and... well... maybe it's time I quit my job."

Tim looked up. "But... you love working at the DOD. Dee, you can't do that."

"I love my job. But I love my kids even more. And... I think it's time."

"I was a bit surprised that you didn't quit when Cate was born." admitted Tim, "But I'll support you. With any decision that you make. I trust you, and your judgement. And we're living well financially. With my senior agent wages, and Trouble Seven success, I think we're okay."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Nobody asked you to write a book though. You wrote 'Trouble Seven'."

"For the money." replied Tim, "Also because I like to write. It's a family thing."  
"I love family." said Delilah.

"And I love you." finished Tim.

"MOM! CAN WE GO NOW?" shouted Morgan.

"YES!" screamed back Tim.

"YOU'RE NOT MY MOM."

Delilah just rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for your amazing support over the last chapter. I've tried to address some of my problems, and I've taken all of your suggestions. Also, I've answered a few questions in the story. I also plan on posting another story soon. Enjoy!**

 **Note: Again, a bit OOC and fluffy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS**

* * *

"I find it funny." said Tim, "That even after 12 years together, I still find out new things about you every single day."

He set his hand on Delilah's thigh as he turned the steering wheel. "Well," said Delilah, "We didn't exactly spend a lot of time together, with me in Dubai, and Paraguay." she shot a pointed look at him.

"We lost 2 months together." she said quietly. "And I waited every, single night in the living room, hoping you'd fly right back into my arms."

"And the one time you didn't, I came home." he whispered.

"MOM!" screamed John, "Tell Theo to stop poking me! I'm trying to _read!"_

Delilah whipped her head around. "Theo, please stop poking your brother." she said sternly.

Theo shook his head. "He won't play with me." he said sadly, "And I got sad."

"Theodore." she huffed, "Can you please leave your brother alone? You can play with your toys."

Theo sighed. "Cate? Can you play with me?"

Caitlin shrugged. "We're in the car. We can't play anything."

"Can you read me a story?" asked Theo, tugging on his sister's jacket. "Please?"

Morgan sighed. "Fine. You're lucky you're cute."

Theo grinned. "I'm very cute."

"And annoying." piped in John.

"Hey!" shouted Theo, "That's not nice."

Delilah sighed. "John, be nice to your brother. If you don't, I will turn this car around and we're going to spend the entire day cleaning our mess of a house."

John rolled his eyes. "Small children are stressful."

Delilah snorted. "I'm sorry?" she gestured to her wheel chair and pointed at all four of her children.

John looked down. "Oh. Right. Sorry Mom."

McGee shook his head. "You guys be nice, okay? I'm trying to figure out a quicker way to get into the downtown area. Some idiot crashed into a pole apparently, and there's traffic backed up all the way to the south entrance."

"Mom says it's bad to say 'idiot', Dad. You're going to be in trouble." corrected Caitlin, "Don't be mean."

Tim sighed. "I'm sorry I said the I-word, Cate. Am I forgiven?"

Caitlin shook her head mischieveously. "No! And for your punishhhhent? Mommy, what's the word again?"

"Punishment." said Delilah, "It's a noun, and it basically means it's a penalty for any offenses you may have committed."

"Oh." said Caitlin. "Okay. Dad, your punishment is that you have to clean the whole house after lunch!"

McGee's eyes widened. "No."

Cate frowned, upset. "What do you mean no? This is your punishment."

"Tim." said Delilah sternly, "Just go alone with it, and then during her nap you can pretend like you cleaned the house." she hissed. "Just give her the satisfaction of punishing her father."

"Fine." he grumbled.

"Okay, Cate. I'll clean the house." he muttered.

"Yay!" said Caitlin, clapping her hands.

"Theodore Jethro McGee!" shouted Delilah from the passenger seat. "Can you please stop sucking your thumb?"

Morgan sighed. "And they say our family is normal."

* * *

"If you're happy and ya know it clap your hands!" shouted Noah.

"Good job buddy." said Nick happily, "You're so talented."

Ellie smiled at Noah warmly. "I'm glad you enjoy singing."

Nathaniel giggled excitedly. "Is that because you you can't sing, Mama?' he asked innocently.

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Can't hold a tune to save my life, but I can sorta sing."

"Oh I'm sorry." said Nick sarcastically, "I seem to remember you singing 'I'll be coming around the mountain as she goes" over and over again on our absolutely lovely road trip around 9 years ago."

Ellie whacked Nick on the thigh. "Shush, okay? I was..." her voice trailed off.

Nick grinned. "That's right boys. Your mama can't sing. Me on the other hand..."

"Yes. You can sing every single song from Hamilton, and you think Lafayette is amazing. We know."

Noah looked confused. "Who's Lafayy?"

Nick grinned. "A fighting Frenchman who assisted George Washington, the first president of the United States of America, and he was a GREAT officer in the American Revolution. Lin-Manuel Miranda also did a fantastic musical about this. We should listen to the soundtrack again."

Ellie blanched. "Nick, there are _bad words_ in this musical. And the soundtrack."

Nick licked his lips. "I'm sorry? Ms. I-know-6-languages-it's-easy-to-get-creative?"

Ellie rolled her eyes again. "I love you too."

Nick leaned over and kissed Ellie on the cheek. "I know."

"You know 6 languages?" asked Noah. "What are they?" asked Nathaniel.

"English. Spanish. Arabic. Pashto. And-"

Ellie was cut off by her youngest son.

"Look mom!" shouted Noah. "Look! We're almost there!"

"Really?" asked Nick sarcastically, "I never noticed."

"Nick." chided Ellie, "Be nice."

Nathaniel grinned toothily. "Yeah, Papa. Be nice." he said, mimicking his mother's words.

Nick shook his head. "You guys..."

"Hey babe," said Ellie, "Do you want to park in the garage or on the streets?"

"Garage. That way, the boys can ride the elevator."

"The elevator?!" screeched Nathaniel, "I love riding the elevator!"

Nick tipped his head to the side. "Exactly." he mouthed to Ellie. "I'm giving them their childhood."

Ellie smirked lightly. "Growing up in Oklahoma, my childhood was horses, hay, grass, cows, and flannel shirts."

"Sounds like the Ellie I know and love. An obessesion with flannel shirts." said Nick dramatically.

"I only own like..."

"Your entire 'fall' closet is basically flannel shirts from Target, darling." proved Nick, "But it's okay. You still look hot."

"Thanks."

"Mama..." said Noah. "Can we get out of the car now." he grumbled impatiently. "I'm bored."

"Of course, Noah." said Ellie, "I'm going to get his stroller, Nick."

"Oh no." said Nick, "You're not going to get it. I will. You're pregnant."

"And? I'm not physically imcomptent. I can lift things."

"Yeah, but after Dr. Kim told us that you could get injured, I'm not taking any chances." argued Nick.

Ellie sighed. "Fine."

Nick's eyes soften. "Sorry I snapped at you. I didn't mean it." he mumbled, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know." said Ellie, "Thanks for always having my back though."

"No problem. I know you'd do the same for me. Even though I can't get pregnant."

Ellie laughed, looking down at the floor. "Somehow, you always know what to say. Your jokes are absolutely _terrible_ but... they still make me laugh."

Nick set the stroller down on the floor, and took Ellie's hand, and looped it around his.

Surprisingly, it was Ellie's hands that were calloused and rough, and Nick's hands, that were soft, yet cold.

"Marriage." said Nick, "We're totally killing it."

"Is that good or bad?" teased Ellie, setting Noah down in his stroller lightly.

"It's not good. It's absolutely great." exaggerated Nick.

Ellie raised an eyebrow. "Someone's really happy today." she noted, "Is it because...?"

"Yup." he licked his lips and shot his wife a toothily grin.

Nathaniel rolled his eyes. "When you guys are done being romantic, I am hungry. I want to eat."

Ellie dropped Nick's hands, and took Nathaniel's hand. "We're done. Now come on, you wanna eat now?"

Nathaniel nodded quickly. "I didn't eat breakfast Mama, and I'm a growing boy."

Ellie smirked, laughing at her clever son, and nodded. "Okay then, let's go get that food."

* * *

"Morgan, can you please tell Theo to sit down. We are in public." she gritted, trying to keep control of all four of her kids, while Tim talked to John about what they wanted to eat.

They really liked Urban House, because of the family-enviornment, and the wheelchair accessible areas, as well as a lift for them. The manager's wife was also a paraplegic, because of a car accident caused by a drunk driver in her early teens.

It turned out that their son also owned a shelter for homeless, and one for victims of abuse.

"Look mom! It's Auntie Ellie!" shouted Cate.

Delilah whipped her head around, and saw Ellie, Nick, and their two children climbing the stairs.

She rolled her wheels over, and grinned.  
"It's been so long since I've seen you." she gushed at Ellie.

Tim scratched his head. "You saw her last week." he pointed out.

"That's a long time in Mom years, McGee." said Ellie.

Ellie leaned down and hugged Delilah, "You look great." she gushed, "Especially with _that_ going on." she muttered, winking at Delilah, who merely smirked in response.

"Well," said Delilah, "You look good. Pregnant and everything." she said in awe, staring up at her dear friend.

"That's what I said." piped in Nick, smugly.

Tim rolled his eyes. "That what you said 18 weeks ago?"

Nick nodded. "Oh yeah, I, mhmmm-"

Ellie put her hand over his mouth. "Your two, young, innocent sons are at our feet." she hissed.

"Right. Sorry, babe." he apologized.

"JOHNNNN!" shouted Nathaniel, "It's me! I'm so EXCITEEEEDDD!"

"Nathaniel." hissed Nick, "Shhhhh, we're in public and these nice people are trying to eat their lunch."

Nathaniel looked down at the hardwood floors, guilty. "Sorry, Dad."

"It's okay buddy," said Nick, "Just don't do that again, okay?"

Nathaniel nodded, before running off and finding his best friend. Meanwhile, Noah sat in his stroller alone.

Noticing him, Cate skipped over to her favorite aunt, and tugged on her shirt lightly.

"Auntie Ellie? Can I take Noah to go see the succulents?" she asked, making a sad face.

Ellie laughed at her "Niece's" facial expressions. "Of course, Cate. Just be careful." she warned, before unbuckling Noah, and letting him off.

"It's nice to see you again," admitted McGee, "After you quit being an NCIS field agent 3 years ago, Ellie, it's much more boring at the office now. Right, Nick?"

Nick nodded, and Ellie sighed. "I'm still... a bit sad about that. I mean, I loved NCIS and it was perfect, but after Leon's departure from the office, and then Director Thompson stepping it, and then the whole drama, I couldn't take it anymore. I mean, of course, working in the foreign part of the agency is okay, but it's a bit depressing."

"If we were still Agents," joked Nick, "They'd go 'Agent Torres?' and we'd both go... 'yes?'"

Delilah shook her head. "Your jokes are terrible. I don't really know why Ellie married you."

Ellie grinned. "Nick can be smooth when he tries. He's also pretty smart." she said, winking at her husband, "Not to mention he's hella hot."

Tim blanched in disgust. "Please don't say that again."

"I still sleep on my back naked too." piped in Nick, before bursting out in laughter.

"Oh you should see your face." screeched Ellie, tears coming out of her eyes as she stared at McGee, utterly disgusted and annoyed at their behavior.

Delilah patted her husband on the back. "It's okay Tim, you can tell us if you're uncomfortable."

McGee rolled his eyes. "You guys are literally the weirdest people I've ever met, and I have shared a room with Tony DiNozzo before."

Ellie looked down. "How is Tony, anyways? Okay?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah. He and Tali are living in this nice flat in Paris still. She's 12 now. Looks just like her mother." he said sadly, "Sometimes, I try to forget about Ziva."

"I know how much she meant to you and Tony." whispered Ellie, "And... I never even got to meet her."

"She was great." said Tim sombrely.

Nick nodded and awkwardly cleared his throat. "We should try to meet up with Tony and Tali again. But meanwhile, I am starving. Can we eat now?"

* * *

Sometimes Nick liked to forget how much of a hassle it was, taking 6 young children under the age of 10 out to a restaurant, and trying to keep them normal, and all of the adults sane.

As a parent, he didn't think he'd have to tell a child, "PLEASE STOP LICKING THE SALT!" over and over again, but voila, parenting.

"Noah, do I need to sit in between you and Cate?" he asked, snatching the pepper and salt tins out of their hands. "NO!" shouted Noah, "I'm a BIG BOY!"

Sighing, Nick reluctantly dropped his hand, and stared at the window absentmindedly, before setting his hand on Ellie's thigh.

"Ellie... Remember our 3rd date?" he asked wishfully, recalling all the beautiful memories they'd shared.

"Of course." she replied, "We went to that new cafe, and then the waitress accidently spilled coffee all over my jeans, and then well... you remember what happenned afterwards."

"Do you remember what I said to you?" he asked.

Ellie nodded, "Yes, but remind me again."

"I said, that if one day we had a kid, they'd be the most clever and goodlooking children in the world, and I think that's true."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Both of these children look exactly like you Nick."

"I know I'm hot, Bish."

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "Way to put it out there, Nick."

"Oh come on." he protested, "As if you've never grabbed McGee and go 'Oh you're so hot'."

Delilah thought about it for a second. "Yeah, I actually haven't."

McGee looked offended and a bit indignant. "What? Yes you have. Like, the night Cate was concieved?!"

"Oh right." said Delilah guiltily, "Sorry, I'm just tired. And stressed."

"I would be too," added in Ellie, "If I was going through what you were." she said, shuddering.

"What do you mean?" asked Nick, "What's Delilah going through?"

McGee stared at Delilah quizically.

"It's none of your business." snapped Ellie, before looking down. "I'm sorry." she squeaked, "I didn't mean to say it like that."

Delilah sighed. "It's okay Ellie, you don't need to defend me."

"What?" asked Nick, "What's happening?"

"A bit of bad and good news." admittted Ellie, whispering. "But it's not any of your business, okay?"

Nick nodded. "I know when to step it. And now is the time."

Delilah sighed. "I'll tell you tonight, Tim. But right now, I want to talk to our really good friends we haven't seen in a while."

Ellie grinned. "I will admit, that we only eat out once, every month, because of our house mortgage and this little tiny one."

"Hamilton." corrected Nick, "The baby's name is Hamilton."

Delilah raised an eyebrow. "And if it's a girl? I'm not too sure that Ellie would go for the whole... different type of name, considering that you guys named your son 'Nathaniel' and he refuses to go by anything but that."

"Yeah," chimed in Tim, "Hamilton Torres? What a nightmare."

"Eliza." announced Nick proudly.

"It's perfect." said Tim suddenly. "You guys are named Ellie and Nick, and the boys are named Nathaniel and Noah. Oh you're a genius, Nick. The girls have names that start with an E, and the boys have names that start with an N."

"If you're regretting the name John for our son, and because you wanted to use Harrison for our son," said Delilah, "We're not having another baby."

Ellie shrugged, "Mhmmmm..."

Nick slyly slipped an arm around his wife. "Eliza Torres." he whispered into her ear.

"Elizabeth Torres, and you call her Eliza." countered Ellie, "Or it's a no-go. I'm not going to tell people that my daughter was named for Eliza Hamilton."

"It's all the team's fault," protested Nick, "They got me hooked on this nerd stuff."

Ellie playfully swatted his arm away. "Oh stop it." she said, "It's because deep inside your heart, you're secretly a huge nerd. Even your glasses say so." she hissed into his ear.

"Ellie..." he whined, "I don't even have to wear them that often. And you can't tell them about that, Bish. Do you know how much teasing I'd have?!"

"Well..." drawled Ellie, "You don't have to wear your contacts. You can wear your glasses. Old man." she teased.

"You're older than me!" he protested. "By a year and a half." corrected Ellie, "And I birthed two of your children."

"What does that have to do with me being blind?!" asked Nick.

Across the table, Delilah smirked in amusement, as she watched the two lovers quarrel, before turning back to her husband, who was staring at the menu.

"So... Tim. Tim. Timothy, please stop staring at the window there is absolutely nothing there." she snapped.

Tim sighed. "Sorry." he mumbled, before stroking Delilah's hair. "I've been thinking lately."

"Oh." said Delilah, "And about what?"

"You. The kids. What I've been doing these past 8 years." he said, sighing.

"You seem particularly upset. Especially these past few days. Are you planning on telling me?"

"Yes." fumbled McGee, "But tonight."

"Just as long as you're not cheating on me or whatever."

Tim grinned for the first time in a few minutes. "I would never give up my beautiful wife for anyone else."

"Not even the richest, best, most attractive author in the world who can walk?"

"Nope. You're all I've ever wanted." he said, staring at his classy wife in adoration.

"I love you too." said Delilah sweetly.

"Now who's the sap?" asked Nick, grinning, interrupting the couple's tender moment.

* * *

"Cate," asked Nathaniel, "How old are you?"

Cate grinned and held up four fingers. "I'm four. My birthday is in July."

Nathaniel gasped. "Really? I just turned 5 a few weeks ago."

"That's cool. What school do you go to now?" asked Cate.

"Central Prep Elementary." said Nathaniel proudly, "I'm in kindergarten."

"Woah." said Caitlin in awe, "That's so cool. I'm only in pre-k. But I'll go to Kindergarten next year. I think mom said I was going to the James Allen...?"

"The science academy?!" asked Nathaniel, "That's the cool school! I wish I got to go there!"

Cate rolled her eyes. "You take after Aunt Ellie. You guys are both nerds."

"Hey!" exclaimed Nathaniel, "That's a good thing right?"

"I guess. Aunt Ellie is one of the smartest people I've ever met. _And she can multiply."_ whispered Cate, impressed with Nathaniel's mother.

"Yeah. Mom can multiply big numbers. I can only add and subtract." said Nathaniel sadly. "That's okay." said Cate, "I can barely subtract. I can read a little bit, though."

"Really? I guess you're smart." noted Nathaniel.

"Yes, I guess I am." boasted Caitlin, fidgeting in her seat, while tucking her delicate brown locks behind her ear, which stood out slightly with her hearing aid.

"It's nice to talk to you again." mused Nathaniel, "Plus, you are my only female friend."

"That sounds kinda sad when you put it like that, but you're my friend, Nathaniel. And I don't want you to be lonely. Besides, you have a really cool dino collection."

"Thanks Cate. You always know how to cheer me up."

* * *

"That was a really good steak." mused Delilah, "I haven't had a steak like that in years." she chortled, setting the fork down on her plate.

"I wish I could eat steak." mumbled Ellie, "But my cholesterol is a bit high."

"A bit?" asked Nick, scoffing, "Darling it was off the charts. That's not healthy."

"I know. High risk, much?" she joked.

"Not as bad as carrying twins, while paralyzed, and having your husband missing for two months in Paraguay." replied Delilah, remembering the tender and heartbreaking memories of her husband's capture just a mere 8 years ago.

"Yeah... well I'm carrying Nick's kid so it's kinda the same thing."

"Hey!" shouted Nick, "I'm not that bad."

"In bed or out?" she teased, grinning.

Nick rolled his eyes. "I'm good in both."

Ellie leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I know."

Delilah smiled cheekily. "You guys are SO cute. Tim says that he wants a picture when he gets back from changing Theo's pullup. We've been trying to potty train him, but that ain't the easiest thing to do here, in Wheels."

"I remember when Nick potty trained Nathaniel, by bribing him with ice cream." recalled Ellie, before glaring at her husband slightly, for "corrupting" their child.

"Hey. It worked, and Nathaniel never wet his pants again, so uh, thank me."

"I'll thank you once this baby is out." she retorted, setting a hand on her stomach. "The baby is kicking so hard right now."

"Awww... the baby's just like me. Soccer!"

"You suck at soccer." replied Delilah, "I've seen you 'coach' John's team before, Nick."

"Well... that was that ONE time."

Ellie rolled her eyes in exasperation at her husband. "Mhm... Okay babe. Whatever you say."

"I say that you and I-"

Delilah put her hand up. "I swear you're becoming just like Tony by the day."

Nick grinned cheekily. "It's part of my blossoming personality."

Ellie raised an eyebrow.

"Remind me to never bring you to their house during Christmas... ever again."

Tim nodded. "Remind me to leave the house when Tony returns, in December."

"You can take the kids with you." replied Delilah, grinning. "You are not leaving me with 4 children under the age of 10 years old."

Ellie smirked, and winked at Delilah. "We should have a girl's vacation. Like, I don't know, maybe before this baby is born or something. We can do like a spa, and stay at a fancy hotel, and eat-"

"Smoked salmon!" they both exclaimed at the same time.

"I really don't understand why you like salmon so much." mused Tim, "I mean, it's just a _fish_ and it's not even _that_ good."

Ellie looked extremely offended. "Excuse me? Smoked salmon is the best thing that's been on or earth since indoor plumbing! And it's seafood! How do you not like that?"

"Maybe I can't afford it." he replied sarcastically, "I'm kidding. I'm actually a tad allergic to seafood, so that's _probably_ the reason I dislike it so much."

Delilah rolled her eyes. "Don't mind him," she chided, "He's a bit... grumpy."

"I am not grumpy!" protested Tim, "I just have 4 children!"

"Good point." mused Ellie, "4 children is very stressful."

"You're going to have 3." pointed out Delilah, "So get ready, friend."

Ellie sighed. "Hopefully this all goes well."

"Why wouldn't it?"

* * *

"You ready to snuggle up, tonight, Torres?" asked Nick.

"You can't call me Torres." she pointed out, "I always think I'm talking to you. Or you're talking to me. Whatever floats your boat."

"I guess it's back to Bish then." he said, slipping his arm around his wife tenderly. "I love you... Ell."

"I love you too, babe." replied Nick, sweetly, before kissing his wife on the lips. "I'm never going to get tired of doing that." he chuckled lightly.

He pulled the blanket that was covering Ellie, and pulled up her shirt. "And good night to you, my little one. Don't hurt Mama too much tonight. I love you." he whispered, before kissing her stomach.

Ellie grinned. "That tickles, Nick."

"Just telling our little one how much I love 'em." he replied slyly.

Ellie shook her head. "Sometimes... I really do wonder what goes on in your head."

"You, 24/7."

* * *

"So... what were you going to tell me?" asked Delilah later that night in bed, where the happily married couple was snuggled up together, under the covers.

Tim sighed. "Before I say anything, I want you to know, that I declined."

"What did you decline?!" asked Delilah, "I just want to know... what you were invited to or whatever."

"I got a job offer."

"What?" asked Delilah, in shock. "That was not what I expected. But okay... and?"

"It's in South Korea." mumbled Tim, "And they want me to go. Well.. they are _ordering_ me to go. Alone. Without you guys. And it's for... 8 years."

"What?!" shouted Delilah, "Who ordered you?!"

"Director Thompson. I guess the whole director-of-an-agency thing got to his head." mumbled Tim sadly.

"And what if you don't go?" asked Delilah weakly, stroking Tim's arm.

"I get fired." he gritted.

"Oh." whispered Delilah. "Is that why you've been avoiding me? Because you're worried about... this?"

Tim nodded. "I can't leave you again, Delilah, much less the kids. All four of them. So... I guess that leaves..."

"But you love NCIS." said Delilah sadly, "I don't want you to give up your dreams either."

"And I don't want to give you up." he pleaded, upset. "We could probably live off of 'Trouble Seven' comfortably... maybe for a few years or so."

Delilah winced. "With my 110,000 a year... and your book succes... it might be a tight one."

"I know." mumbled Tim, "Which is why I've been going crazy for the last few weeks. I love NCIS... but I love our family more. So... I guess that's the end?"

Delilah sighed. "I can't believe you'd do that though." she whispered softly. "But I'm secretly glad."

"Me too." muttered Tim, "But what's your secret? What are you hiding?!"

"This." said Delilah, sliding him a postive pregnancy test.

* * *

 **AND THAT'S THE END!**

 **Thank all of you so much for reviewing this story, I really enjoyed writing it. Please have a great holiday, and be sure to watch out for a new Ellick chapter coming soon :)**


End file.
